Heart and vascular disease are major problems in the United States and throughout the world. Conditions such as atherosclerosis result in blood vessels becoming blocked or narrowed. This blockage can result in lack of oxygenation of the heart, which has significant consequences since the heart muscle must be well oxygenated in order to maintain its blood pumping action, or lack of oxygenation and/or circulation to other regions of the body.
Occluded, stenotic, or narrowed blood vessels, as well as native or synthetic arteriovenous dialysis fistulae, may be treated in a recanalization procedure, such as with an angioplasty balloon catheter advanced over a guidewire to an occlusion so that the balloon is positioned across the occlusion. The balloon is then inflated to enlarge the passageway through the occlusion.
One of the major obstacles in treating coronary artery disease and/or treating blocked blood vessels or fistulae is re-stenosis or re-narrowing of the passageway through the occlusion subsequent to an angioplasty procedure or other recanalization procedure. Evidence has shown that cutting or scoring the stenosis, for example, with an angioplasty balloon equipped with a cutting element, during treatment can reduce incidence of re-stenosis. Additionally, cutting or scoring the stenosis may reduce trauma at the treatment site and/or may reduce the trauma to adjacent healthy tissue. Cutting elements may also be beneficial additions to angioplasty procedures when the targeted occlusion is hardened or calcified. It is believed typical angioplasty balloons, alone, may not be able to expand certain of these hardened lesions. Thus, angioplasty balloons equipped with cutting elements having cutting edges have been developed to attempt to enhance angioplasty treatments. Existing cutting elements tend to be fairly rigid. The rigid structure of the cutting elements limits the flexibility of the balloon, thereby limiting the ability of the cutting element, and the balloon to which it is mounted, to navigate through a tortuous vasculature of a patient.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improved cutting elements, such as cutting blades, and methods of mounting cutting elements onto an inflatable angioplasty balloon of an angioplasty balloon catheter which enhance the flexibility of the construct. Namely, it would be desirable to provide a cutting member for use with an angioplasty balloon that is more flexible for navigating tortuous anatomy and more closely conforms to the expansion characteristics of the balloon to which it may be mounted.